


ficlets based on songs from my playlist

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Oma Kokichi Being an Asshole, Past Relationship(s), Religious Conflict, Running Away, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title^^but I guess u can also request a pairing ++ a song, ,,
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. I'd Rather Sleep - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo - I'd Rather Sleep by Kero Kero Bonito

Her fingers swipe at the tears staining her cheeks with imperfections, desperate in her attempts to stop her reaction to the harsh words that struck a cord within her earlier. 

'Is your God really there? Or is he really just you, Angie? Is he fake?'

Kokichi Oma was a cruel person. She knew that, of course, she knew that. But maybe there was a small part of her that wanted to believe he'd understand her beliefs and maybe let Angie sway him. Maybe.

Over the course of the killing game so far, Angie had formed a strange bond with the local liar. They weren't friends, per say, but they also weren't enemies. She'd help him with some of his smaller plans and goals when they were on better terms, and vice versa.

But if they were on bad terms...

The others liked to call their fights wars. And they really were. Kokichi would taunt Angie with jabbing insults and set up pranks to ruin her art and supplies. Sometimes he'd even hide her paintings of what she perceived to be Atua, just to get a rise out of her.

It's not like the artist was any better, though. She'd forcefully prick Kokichi's finger when he wasn't paying attention to force a bond between him and Atua. Pour whole cans of paint over his bed when she managed to slip into his room at night. And she even made a sculpture of his decapitated body and put it up in the dining hall for everyone to see!

They were forces to be reckoned with.

Maybe that's why everyone was scared of them when they spent time together..?

Eh, who knows.

This time, though. As they were in another one if their disputes, the were arguing. Though it wasn't behind closed doors like usual, and instead in the courtyard beside Miu's lab. Kokichi had Angie cornered, and was almost uncomfortably close. His knee had been pushed between her legs and his hand held her shoulder against the stone wall. Well, it would have been uncomfortable for anyone but Angie, who kept her bright smile on despite the smaller's brash words.

He kept making jabs about her appearance, her way of speaking, even her name! Yet her smile didn't falter until he brought her religion into it. When the name of Atha slipped from his sneering lips, he knew he struck a vein. The plastered smile fell from her lips, imaginary mask clattering in the ground, and she frowned.

It was the first time she's frowned since... Well, hell, she didn't even know! She's always smiled since everyone carried out the will of Atua(Was it really Atua's will, though?) back at the island. Angie had no reason to not be happy! So this...

This was just... So foreign.

"What...?" Her words we're quiet, and her eyes were a bit hazy. She furrowed her brows as Kokichi's grin doubled in size, barely fitting his face as he leaned even closer to taunt her even further.

"You can't hear him, can you, Angie?" Kokichi's body was nearly molded against Angie's completely at this point, only enough space for their clothes to brush against one another slightly, "You can't actually hear Atua's words and wishes. It's all just your own thoughts; Your wishes. You're just a liar. Just like me."

Angie remembered how her breath hitched at the accusation, how her heart skilled a beat in some horrid emotion as her lip trembled only slightly. She also remembered very well how her eyes stung with the threat of tears. "That... That's not-"

"What, not true?" Kokichi giggled, leaning away for a moment to actually look Angie in the eye. He paused before continuing as he saw Angie's pale face, barely holding it together. He stepped away enough to give her space, as he turned away, "Hm, whatever, Angie-chan! I'll let you think about it, kay? I'm not mad at you anymore either! We are besties, after all."

After watching his shrinking form slink into the school to do Atua-knows-what, Angie's shaking legs carried her to her room, where she was now crying. Bawling her eyes out as she thought back to her time on the island.

The bi-weekly rituals, the sexual weddings, the village outings that usually ended in some giant... Orgy...? Was that something religious people were supposed to do? Angie wasn't sure; But that's what she was raised to believe. She was raised to believe in everything Atua says! And that includes listening to the priests and doing everything they told her too.

"Atua...? Are you... There?" Angie whispered to herself, pulling her knees into her chest as she leaned against her bed. Her chest swelled with something she didn't want to admit as she for once didn't get a response...

But did she ever really get a response..? 

Ah, this is all messing with her head!

Angie sat there for a while, just staring at the ceiling. Waiting for any sign that her God heard her words and was willing to communicate with her. It just have only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours before some knocking was heard from her door. The nighttime announcement went off at the same time.

'Wonder who it could be...'

Angie wiped at her cheeks, hoping to rid them of tear tracks, and changed her bikini top into an oversized shirt quickly. She answered the door, opening it tiredly as she hadn't her usual energy to do her usual upbeat greeting. "Yes? What do-"

"Angie-chan!" Kokichi was holding quite a lot of snacks for his little arms, and was looking at Angie with a surprisingly honest worry as he stood at her door. "You look horrible! Was it... What I said...?" His voice grew quiet at that, brows creasing as he waited for her response.

The artist blinked, surprised at the seemingly pure words coming from the self-proclaimed liar, "Angie... No, I..." She struggled with forming a sentence, but eventually sighed as she stepped aside, "Can you come in? As long as you won't..."

"I won't kill you, Angie-chan! Killing is bad!"

Barely ten minutes passed, and Angie had already told Kokichi all of her thoughts and all about her island and the way she was raised. About how she mistook her thoughts for Atuas desires and manipulated everyone around her into doing whatever she wanted because disobeying Atya was strictly forbidden. She ended up crying again, but for some reason felt slightly better in the presence of her friend(?) than being alone.

Kokichi didnt speak the entire time, only offering her sweets occasionally and nodding to show he was listening. By the time she finished, the two were somehow cuddling on her bed. Neither really knew how it happened but they weren't expecting the progressions either. 

As Angie fell asleep that night, she felt as if she'd lost one thing, but gained another. 

The next morning, the two may have received strange looks from their peers as they strolled out of Angie's room together as soon as the morning announcement was made, but they didn't care.

Angie found herself finally finding her own voice, after what felt like so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is finally reunited with Kirumi.
> 
> -
> 
> Immortal! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Only Takes a Taste by Drew Gehlinh and Jessie Mueller

"I feel like ive met you before..."He mumbled, looking up to her with confused eyes. Dull shades of purple blended nicely beneath the rosing sun. His unruly hair dyed a bright shade of it at the tips. He frowned, "But that can't be, she was-"

She laughed, small and barely audible, but he was sure it was there. Only one of her eyes was visible, but it was obvious amusement that was barely hidden under the light grassy color. "Human? I'm sure she was."

He hummed, poking his cherk as he thought, "By now, she'd be well into her middle age. Theres no way ypu coupd actually be her... She'd be what? 42...? 43?"

She brushed her hair over her ear, still hiding a good portion of her face behind a curtain of curly hair, and smiled softly. "That's very considerate of you to remember my birthday, Kokichi."

Kokichi blanked at that, turning sheet white, "What!?" He fumbled for words, "K-Kirumi!? Its actually you...!" He grinned, giggling as he grabbed her hands and twirled them both around in his little moment of glee. 

They spun in a circle, dopey smiles on their faced and never okce breakung eye contact. Kokichi laughed his boyish laugh as tjey stopped, only a moment after. And then he sighed. 

"I... dont get it." He perked a brow at his... Well, he wasn't even sure what she was to him anymore. "Weren't you a human? Why do you look exactly the same as when I met you, 'Rumi?"

Kirumi nodded, yet suddenly pulled Kokichi closer by the hand as people passed by, whispering into his ear, "Let's not talk about this here." She insisted, tugging on his still-small hand to lead him away, "Come. I'll explain everything at my home."

"Nishishi! You better not be trying to get in my pants! It's my no-no square!"

"Hm. No gaurantees, Kokichi."

"Whaa!? When did stoic ol' Rumi learn how to joke!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i the only one that ships kokichi with the girls?? yes??? Well fuck-
> 
> I might do a part two on this cu it hust seems cool lol
> 
> Oh yeah i also started online school. Sorry if i dont update this in a while. If any requests come in ill try my best to do them as soon as i can!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6th trial, but in one of my random AUs with Miu as one of the remaining students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Me and my Husband by Mitski

Miu Iruma liked to think she was pretty independent. She had a job, taking commissions for inventons that ranged anywhere from 500 to a few hundred thousand depending on the materials needed. She chose what she wore everyday and when she worked.

Miu also had a small family to care for, just her wife. Only her. Only Junko. She was ger everything.

Each day after working on her newest prohect, Miu would strip most of her clothes and just sink into the arms of her significant other. She never minded her half-nakedness anyway. Just smiling that sickeningly cute smile and stroking her back. Nails pressing a bit too hard onto her back every so often, nearly tearing the skin.

Miu didnt care, though. Junko could do anything she wanted to her and she wouldn't mind. She meant the world to her, so shed do anything she could do to keep her.

Anything.

Junko and Miu had met as kids. Children. The sun was far from the earth, barely warming the sueface as snow dusted over the land like a thin blanket of white. Miu had ran away from home, tears frozen onto her plump cheeks as she ran desperately through the streets. Passerby had looked worriedly in her direction, but she never returned the stares.

Amidst her frantic running, a girl had suddenly turned the corner onto the sidewalk Miu was running on, making them both topple over on the freezing ground. The small Miu just sobbed, hiding her face from the twin-tailed girl when she sat up. 

It had been silent between them. Only for a moment. Barelyong enough to register the situation, a cheeky giggle peirced Miu's gullible heart, "Woah, are you okay?~ You seem reallyyy sad!" The voice, which could onyl belong to another girl, was almsot mocking, "C'mon! Tell me, tell me-"

"I-I'm fine..." Miu had wiped her cheek roughly, looking up at the strange girl with red-rimmed eyes. Clutching her stuffed bunny closer to her chest.

The other girl blinkef at her, laughing again, "Yeppo! I totally believe you!" She nodded, sticking her small hand out to help Miu up. The little girl had no choice but to, considering she fell on ice and wasn't very good at walking on ice just yet. "Or do I? Hmmmm..."

Miu had frowned at her, sniffling as she glanced around not-so-discreetly, "W-Who are you...? I-" She smiled a bit, feeling like she could probably trust this girl. She wouldn't try to return her to her parents... Right? "I'm Miu Iruma...! I-its nice to meet you..."

The pig-tailed girl grinned, taking Miu's hand and jumping up and down, "Yay! We're totes gonna be besties! I'm Junko!"

From that moment on, Miu could say she was pretty entranced with Junko. Everything she did seemed to be done with absolute perfection. She was created by the gods, surely.

Even now, when Junko was revealed to be some killing-game ring leader, Miu felt nothing but pure, unadulterated love for her. If Junko was the one who threw jer and her 'friends' into this homocidal game, then she must have a good reason for it! Junko wasnt a bad person! 

Miu's dopey smile seemed to catch the attention of Junko, as she glanced at her and grinned. Winking as she slinked up to her, hands cupping her face and being so gentle. Her hands were warm, pads of her fingers soft as they traced the curve of her eyebrows and the lines of her lips. Miu melted into the touch, nuzzling Junko's hands as the latter giggled.

"What are you doing!? Let Miu go!" Shuichi's voice was panicked, yelling probably out of confusion. He could never understand the bond Miu and Junko had.

Junko smiled sweetly, pulling Miu into a hug and letting her nuzzle her face into her neck, "Aw, why wouldn't I at least say goodbye to my lovely wifey?~" She curled a strand of Miu's hair around her finger, snickering at the baffled expressions of the others.

Kiibo shook their head, frowning, "What do you mean? Miu's not married..."

Lifting her head from her wife's neck to look over at the robot, Miu smirked, "You sure about that?" Her arms wrapped around Junko, pulling her even closer to feel her warmth, "Do i need to show your dumb-asses the fucking certificate!? We married five years ago."

Maki also looked confused, "But, we're teenagers. How could you-"

"Oh! About that," Junko swayed side-to side, bringing Miu with her a she winked at the others, "You all have amnesia! Yup yup! All of you. Even my little invent-a-baby.~"

Shuichi must have said something to Junko after that, but Miu didn't hear it. She tuned out of the conversation to stare at her beloved. Her beloved wife who would never leave or abandon her. She couldn't. Miu wouldn't let her. Ever. Her grip on Junko tightened, and if she noticed, she didn't express it. Only smiling and taunting whoever was talking to her at the moment.

Miu sighed, her vision dipping slightly to look at Junko's neck. Surely enough, the hickies that she had left there supposedly only a week ago were gone. It would have took a bit longer for them to fully disappear, so the only excuse was makeup or amnesia. Just as her beloved said. 

Her sight lifted again as Junko looed to her. They stared at one another for a moment, wrapped in one-anothers arms. Eyes concealing the swarming oceans beneath the thin surface. Junko smiled.

"You're staying here."

Miu titled her head, confused. "The fuck does that mean?"

"It meansss," Junko drew out her words as she peeled herself away from Miu, stopping her from grabbing her again with an outstretched hand, "I'm gonna die, and you're not! Yay! I can't wait for the absolute despair that comes with death...!" Her eyes grew lidded a she drooled.

Miu's jaw dropped at that, heart shattering as she grew desperate. Her hands shook with her arms as a panic set in, "W-what!? B-but, but you said- you can't-"

"Oh, honey," Junko's face was schooled into one of innocence, tilting her head as she smiled, "I lied! Compared to despair, my love for you is _nothing._ "

Tears stung at her eyes, yet Miu couldn't stutter out any words as Shuichi spoke again, "So you just used her? Thats..."

Junko suddenly had a clipboard and glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her perky nose, "Precisely. For absolute despair, everyone must know it fully well. And that includes Miu." She grinned, throwing away her clipboard and glasses as she grinned, "That's to show how much I totes love her! I wouldn't want someone i spent my whole life with to miss out on such an amazing feeling...!"

"Thats... not right, nyeh." Himiko pulled her hat over her eyes, watching everything escalate inder the safety of it. "Why would you want someone you love to be sa-"

Miu lunged forward, bunching Junko's collar up in one hand and rearing her other back in a fist. Her face was dripping with tears, yet she still managed to look so angry and frustrated under it all. At the expression, Junko brightened.

"Ooh! Are you gonna p-"

Melding their lips together, Miu lowered her hand that was in a position to punch to instead curl her arm around Junko's neck. Holding her there. Keeping her so close that she couldn't run away and die even if she wanted to. Her salty tears leaked in between their lips messily, but Miu didn't care. She didnt even care that Junko wasn't kissing back. Her eyed were screwed shut as she broke the kiss.

Weakly, Miu cried. Knees buckling, she fell to the floor. Her hands wrapped around Junko's ankles in an attempt at keeping her there. _Dont leave!_

"Please... please dont leave." Miu pleaded, not opening her eyes as she feared the expressions that were on her peers faces, especially Junko's, "I can't, can't lose a-another..."

Humming. Junko was humming. Miu wasn't sure why, but she assumed she was pondering what Miu said. Weighing her options carefully. Right, she always was great at making decisions, wasn't she?

"Junko leave her-"

"Y'know what?" Junko forced Miu's head up by pulling her hair, ignoring Kiibo's shout to try and stop her, "Why don't you come with me, hm? I would _never_ leave you, so why can't we die together?"

Eyes drooping open, a thick layer of nothing but love and desperation obscuring her formerly cocky bkue eyes, Miu nodded. Her lips twitched up in a smile, but it was a bit more crazed than it was supposed to be, "Okay... I-I love you! I love you, I love-"

"I know, I know. Shhhh." Junko hsed her free hand that wasnt buried in Miu's locks to trace her jawline. Her face was blank as she called out to Monokuma, never letting her gaze trail away from her wife for a moment. "Let's get to the fun now, yeah?"

Monokuma covered his face with a paw, smiling cheekily, "Upupupu, alrighy captain! Say hi to death for me, wontcha?"

A nod, and the rightfully-feared double door opened. No chains came out, though. An open invitation. A final chance to opt out.

Neither of them did.

Junko pulled Miu up to her feet and took her hand into her own, starting to lead her through the double doors. A shout made Miu pause, looking over her shoulder as if she only just remembered the situation.

Kiibo was there, running over to her with a distressed look on their face, "M-Miu! You can't die...!" They didn't even get within five feet and Junko was glaring at them, but they didnt falter, "We're friends, right!? I thought friends weren't supposed-"

"I couldn't give two shits about any of you anymore." Miu's voice was uncharacteristically cold, eyes dull as she almost looked hypnotized while looking over at Junko with such love, "I'd rather kill myself than betray Junko... Virgins wouldn't understand that shit, I guess."

Kiibo opened their mouth again, probably to spout some nonsense again, but neither of the blondes gave them the time. They speed walked away, holding hands as they faced their own deaths head-on.

It was painful, going through every execution through the entirety of the killing game. From being used to play the piano, to being sent away on a spaceship. It made Miu's head fuzzy, yet she smiled. As long as she was with Junko, she'd be happy.

She'd be loved. Junko loves her. That's why shes making her go through this. She really loves her!

The rocket suddenly jolted, and fell from the sky. The pressure of the wind as gravity tugged them back to the earth's surface made Miu's face red, and tears spill from her eyes. When she opened them again after a moment, to say what she knew would be her last words to her wife, she was greeted by a new face.

This... girl had long, curly blue hair and circular glasses. Definitely not Junko. When Miu glanced around, her wife wasn't anywhere to be seen! Her eyes widened at a sudden realization, and her last strength was sucked out of her with this strangers words.

"Sorry," The stranger put on the only parachute and opened the door, letting wind in as she shouted, "But your Junko's dead! Bye now!"

And with that, she jumped. Miu closed her eyes, knowing full well this would be the last time she did such a thing, and felt the rocket crash into the ground. Her body was crushed, and her heart was smashed into smithereens. But... at the very least...

She'd be with Junko again. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i write this while procrastinating on my school work?? Probably,,,
> 
> Do i regret it??? No
> 
> Theres probably a bunch of typos but im too tired to correct them rn so uh,, feel free to point any typos out bye <3333

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna have such a chaotic update schedule bc I already have like 4 other ongoing works smh
> 
> uh criticism is appreciated!! im terrible with writing istg-


End file.
